


Daily greetings

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A new job, a new friend and some venting about family.
Series: Familylife [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Kudos: 2





	Daily greetings

The bear was looking over some documents, as he prepared for his next show in a few minutes.  
“Coffee!”  
He had barely finished the paragraph, as a cup was placed in front of him.

Startled he looked down at the mammal at the side of the desk.  
There stood a mammal he hadn´t seen before:  
Red/brown fur, small stature, ears almost as long as a bunny but with a bushy tail like a squirrel.  
“Black, two pieces of sugar.”  
With a short nod he turned and go.

He waved one of the crew to him.  
“Who was that?”  
The bear took a sip of his coffee and raised a brow.  
“That coffee is excellent. Not that disgusting brew from the last one.”  
“That´s Jace. He´s the new errand-boy.”  
“And what kind of mammal shall that be?”  
“If you believe it or not, he´s a hybrid of a rabbit and a squirrel. Holy shit he´s fast and he can carry more than some of the others.”  
“Hm… If he does his work as good as this coffee, I´ll maybe ask for him as my assistant…”

The lights in the studio went dark and the melody started.  
“Welcome to the Channel 9 news….”

While the anchor-men began with his text Jace ran over to the new weather announcer.  
A medium-sized groundhog in a fitting dress.  
“Hi, I´m Jace. Can I bring you something?”  
She looked up from her notes.  
“Hello, I´m Melanie. Nice to meet you.”  
She gave him her paw.  
“But thank you. I don´t need anything at the moment.”

“… And now to the weather. I´m happy to greet our new colleague Melanie Punx! Yes. She´s the sister of the famous meteorologist Phil Punx from the north!”

Her expression was not amused, but she showed a broad smile, when the camera was directed to her.   
“Welcome. I´m happy to be here in Zootopia and no doubt many of you too, since the sky greet us with much sun and moderate temperatures…”

Jace sat at the side and had to confess: It was a joy to listen to her.  
He could hear, how she liked it to do it and she was at it with her whole heart.

After the first week on the job many had started to voice their opinion about him and how they valued his fast and accurate services.  
He was happy with his work, even if it´s no life-changing scale, as if he would be cop, firefighter or a doctor.  
But there was a highlight every day: The weather with Melanie.

One evening was different.  
Melanie was down and Jace thought about what he could do to help her.  
“You need someone to listen to you?”  
“I need some drinks. An open ear maybe later…”  
“Let me show you a nice place to relax and vent some.”  
“That sounds somehow nice…”

Not long after that he led her to a building with a coat of arms hanging from the wall. On it was a wolf and the words ‘Old Wolf Tavern’.  
After a surprisingly friendly greeting from the strangers there they got their drinks and sat down in a booth.  
“Ok. Now to the drinks.”  
They toast to each other and, to Jace´s joy, Melanie didn´t need as much drinks as feared to need his ear.  
“You know… It´s a curse and a blessing to be a Punx…”  
“Why that?”  
“The name enabled me to get this job, but Phil is such a disgrace for all meteorologists! He´s a drunk, sleepy, always too late and he´s only famous because our family is one of the longest in business. You can be happy if he is able to tell you if he sees his shadow at the 2th of February…”  
Jace couldn´t hold it back, but he had to laugh at that.

“Oh I know that kind of mammal. You can´t live with those and you can´t get rid of them.”  
Now it was Melanie who laughed.  
“That´s a perfect way to put it!”

He listened to her ranting with a smile for a good while, before she stood up.  
“Thank you so much. You listened to my ranting, as if it would be the most interesting news on the whole world…”  
“It was a pleasure. If you need someone, don’t hesitate to ask. I´m glad when I can be helpful.”  
She pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Would you mind, if I invite you to dinner tomorrow evening to say thank you in a proper way?”  
Jace smiled broad and his eyes began to shine.  
“I would love to.”  
Melanie returned his smile.  
“Deal.”


End file.
